


Four Hour Rule

by BookishCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Somnophilia, Teasing, but in the best way, cas is basically an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishCas/pseuds/BookishCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's sleeping. Cas gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Hour Rule

Cas knows about Dean's four hour rule. Knows that Dean gets more than a little irritable if his sleep is interrupted before the full four hours has elapsed. Knows that if Dean's awakened early he ends up acting grumpy for the duration of the day.

Cas knows all this, and disregards it.

He's bored.

It's been two solid hours since he last opened Dean up, sweet and agonizingly slow, until Dean was cursing at him to get on with it.

Two hours since he had the backs of Dean's thighs pressed to his front, since he placed tender kisses to the inside of Dean's knee as he snapped his hips forward, driving in deep.

Two hours since he had fucked Dean past the point of sentences, of words, of coherency.

As far as Cas was concerned, two hours was quite frankly long enough for him to wait. He's "angeled up" now, as Dean would put it, so he doesn't require sleep.

And while watching Dean is pleasant, touching him is even better.

He traces his hands along Dean's jaw line, down his neck to his shoulders.

Dean sighs contentedly in his sleep, leaning into the touch.

Cas' hands continues their journey, travelling down Dean's chest, taking care to tweak at his nipples before stroking down his abdomen. When they reach his hips their path is interrupted by the sheet that is currently affording Dean some modicum of decency.

Cas carefully slides the sheet down, exposing Dean's already half hard cock to the open air of the room. Decency can wait for another time.

Gentle fingers stroke the length of Dean's cock. Dean mumbles nonsense in his sleep, and unconsciously pushes into the touch. Cas grins.

He continues to caress Dean, fascinated at the unconscious reactions playing out before him. Dean's lips are parted, his body flexing as Cas works him over. Cas thumbs over the slit of Dean's now fully hard cock.

Dean lets out a delightful whimper, but Cas’ hunter is still trussed in the chains of unconsciousness.

Cas' mouth quirks into a half smile. Apparently his actions aren't interesting enough to pull Dean from the grasp of his dreams. He'll have to fix that.

Gripping the base of Dean's cock, Cas leans forward and mimics the path his thumb had just taken with his tongue. Dean's hips attempt to jerk up at this new stimulus, but Cas' forearm is already pressed down firmly across Dean's hips, holding him down as he pumps Dean’s dick.

Tonguing the slit again in one final tease, Cas swallows Dean down to the root.

Understandably, it's at this point that Dean wakes up.

"Wha..? Oh christ!"

Dean gazes down at the angel between his legs, dazed and painfully aroused. His hips surge forward instinctively under the press of Cas' arm. Cas flicks his eyes up to meet his gaze mischievously, and rewards Dean’s consciousness by redoubling his efforts to suck Dean’s brain out through his dick.

The way Dean arches his back in response and literally whines is immensely satisfying.

"Oh, fuck," Dean groans, his hands winding into Cas' hair. "Cas, christ, your fucking mouth, angel. Feels so good, so damn good baby."

Cas eases the strength of his suction, languidly working Dean’s dick. He uses his free hand to cup Dean’s testicles, and hums in contentment at how drawn up and tight with need they are. He pulls back to suck on the sensitive tip of Dean’s cock. Dean moans, and bucks his hips up, desperate for return of the hot suction Cas had been providing before.

"Don't stop, please don't stop, love the way you suck me, love your pretty mouth around my cock, fuck,"

Cas flattens his tongue against the underside of Dean's cock and slowly licks his way up. The hand not keeping Dean pressed into the mattress snakes down to apply pressure to his perineum. Dean gasps, throws his head back, gives himself over to the sensation.

Ah, but before Cas forgets.

He pulls back, gleefully ignoring both Dean's fervent swearing and his attempts to tug Cas back down between his legs.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean demands, and it's equal parts demanding and petulant.

Cas bites his lip, affecting dismay. The expression is somewhat negated by the trail of saliva connecting his mouth to Dean's cock. "Dean, I just realized that I haven't allowed you your allotted requirement of sleep. I'm very sorry, I can- I can stop stop for now and--"

This time when Dean tugs at his hair, he allows himself to be guided until Dean can crash their mouths together.

"Angel, if you even think about stopping now, I won't fuck you for a week."

Cas blinks down at him, eyes innocently wide. "Are you sure, Dean? You are very insistent about your sleeping schedule, and I remember from my time as a human that sleep--"

Dean cuts him off again, biting at his mouth. "Cas," he growls, deliberately grinding his still spit-slick erection into Cas' thigh.

"Just fucking touch me already."

Cas hides his grin as he licks his way back down Dean's body.

Cas knows about Dean's four hour rule. Knows that Dean gets more than a little irritable if his sleep is interrupted before the full four hours has elapsed. Knows that if Dean's awakened early he ends up acting grumpy for the duration of the day.

Cas knows all this, and disregards it.

Because Cas knows orgasms go a long way in making Dean forget why he has that rule in the first place.


End file.
